Pourquoi moi?
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: Si Steve Rogers n'avait jamais pris le sérum pour devenir Captain America et avait continué l'armée normalement, son destin et celui de Bucky aurait été plus sombre. Un peu de Stucky sur les bords mais pas au centre de l'histoire, elle sera plus concentrer sur le vécu de Steve.


Sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit et j'en suis profondément désolé. Entre le brevet et les évaluations qui s'enchaînaient je ne trouvait jamais le temps de me poser pour écrire toutes les idées qui fusent dans ma tête. Cependant, il y a quelques jours je voulais écrire un rédaction en francais (vous savez, pour gagner un peu plus de points en faisant des devoirs supplémentaires) et donc ma généreuse prof m'a donnée plusieurs thèmes et dans ces thèmes il y en avait un qui disait en gros "vous êtes un soldat qui rentre chez lui et raconte les atrocités de la guerre à sa famille". Ayant vu il y a peu la trilogie de captain' America ma tête était envahi de Stucky et j'ai écrit ce texte en une soirée pour le lendemain. M'enfin tout sa pour vous dire que c'est un devoir de francais qui a réussi à me faire écrire après des mois de non-écriture.

Disclaimer: tout les personnages utilisé ici ne m'appartiennent pas...malheureusement.

* * *

J'étais enfin arrivé chez moi...après tant d'horreurs vécues. Plus qu'une petite colline me séparait de ma maison. Je la gravi avec peu de difficultés. Arrivé à son sommet, je l'aperçus, cette maisonnette qui renfermait tant de mes souvenirs. Un arbre se trouvait à coté de moi, je me souvins que lorsque le moment de mon départ était venu, voici six ans, cet arbre n'atteignait même pas ma tête. Maintenant il me dépasse...Dieu que ça fait longtemps. Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière, vers cet horizon qui m'avait tant pris.

I peine six ans ici, je faisais mes adieux à ma famille en pensant ne jamais les revoir. Je m'en allais vers le champ de bataille en ayant pour seule attache à la vie ces personnes.

Pas d'amour.

Pas d'amis.

Rien.

Juste ma mère mon père et mes sœurs .

Quelques jours plus tard je fus installé dans un camp militaire où les entraînements étaient plus intenses les un que les autres. Pour seul argument de motivation, nos entraîneurs ne cessaient de nous rappeler que nous faisions cela pour notre pays.

Pas très convaincant.

Je partageais une chambre avec des certains James, Chris et Tom. Nous nous liâmes facilement d'amitié. La vie au camp n'était pas si simple que ça et pour nous redonner de la volonté on s'imaginait toujours qu'ailleurs la vie était plus rude.

Nous avons, tous les quatre, passé ensembles une demi-année dans ce foutu camp à nous entraîner du mieux qu'on pouvait pour ne pas mourir dès la première minute sur le champ de bataille. En juste six mois nos amitiés c'étaient beaucoup renforcées et je fus pris d'une certaine affection envers James. Au vu de son vrai nom : James Buchanan Barnes, j'avais décidé de l'appeller désormais Bucky. Ça lui donnait un petit coté mignon face a sa carrure aussi imposante que la mienne, forgé à cause de notre entraînement intensif. Il n'était pas très sociable et le voir s'énerver ainsi juste pour un surplus d'affection à son égard était tout simplement risible.

Malheureusement je pense que c'est la seule chose qui nous faisait encore sourire après être entré sur le champ de bataille. La première fois que j'y étais allé je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de fois que j'avais eu envie de régurgiter mon repas à cause de l'odeur présent. C'était un mélange de sang, de terre et d'odeur corporelle, un mélange horrible à devoir respirer tout le temps. Mais on oublie vite ce genre de détails quand on sait qu'au moindre faux mouvement la mort pouvait surgir.

Tom et Chris furent malheureusement séparés de Bucky et moi. Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'enchaînaient et nous n'étions plus que l'ombre de nous même. Devoir protéger son pays est un acte héroïque certes, mais devoir tuer pour lui est juste la pire des choses que le monde ait pu me donner à accomplir au cours de ma vie pitoyable.

Bucky et moi ne possédions plus la notion du temps, nous étions fatigués de toute cette horreur. Un soir, dans la tente que je partageais avec Bucky, comme tout les soirs nous parlions de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. Nous n'arrivions plus à dormir, c'était désormais impossible…

Sans réellement faire attention à ce que je disais je me souviens que je lui avais avoué ma chasteté. J'étais sûr à cette instant qu'il allait se moquer de moi mais il n'en fit rien. Il se redressa de sa couche et me regarda droit dans les yeux en m'avouant que lui aussi l'était. Puis s'en suivit cette phrase qu'il prononça et qui resta à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire :

« Steve, je veux pas mourir vierge… »

Sous un autre angle j'aurais sans doute ris à cette phrase mais lorsqu'elle traversa ses lèvres son regard était plein d'un détresse indescriptible et je ne sais plus ce qui m'étais passé par la tête à cette instant mais je l'embrassai.

Peut-être était-ce par manque d'attention, ou sur une pulsion de ma part, je ne sais plus mais ce qui est sur c'est que cette nuit j'avais perdu ma vierginité. Nous venions de commettre un crime puni par la peine de mort mais cela nous importait si peu. Plus rien ne comptait pour nous désormais. Nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions plus rien ne nous retenait sur Terre.

Nous avions ôté la vie à des centaines d'hommes alors à quoi bon rester en vie ?

Au bout de quatre années de guerre Bucky fut tué sur le champ de bataille en « héros » comme ils disent, enfin c'est ce qui apparaît sur les papiers officiels. Je suis certain qu'il n'as pas été tué ainsi, il était beaucoup trop habile pour se laisser tué par l'ennemie. Malheureusement je n'eut jamais l'occasion d'élucider ce mystère…Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de prier pour que son âme puisse reposer en paix. Cette homme m'avait tant apporté durant mes années passées à ses cotés…il me manquera toujours. Le seul regret que je garde au fond de moi jusqu'à présent est que je ne lui est jamais réellement dit ce que je ressentait à son égard.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle je fus dévasté, il était la seule véritable raison qui me maintenait en vie, qui me donnait la force de survivre. C'était certes, le discours habituel, mais le discours plein de sentiments maintenant devenus douloureux…

Chaque jour qui passait me donnait juste une envie : me tailler les veines.

Je passai deux ans avec des idées suicidaires plein la tête mais, enfin, la guerre se termina. J'étais heureux mais je me demandais surtout combien il fallait sacrifier de vies pour stopper cette guerre. Des milliers ? Des millions ? Peut-être même des milliards ?

Les larmes menaçaient de traverser la barrière de mes yeux mais je me retins et m'avançai vers la maison où m'attendait ma famille. Je leur épargnerai les atrocités de la guerre, cette histoire est trop horrible pour être entendue par des personnes n'ayant pas vécu cette atrocité. Je m'arrêtai devant le pas de la porte et me posai une dernière question avant de m'effondrer en larmes devant cette porte :

« Pourquoi moi et pas lui ? »

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plu! n'oubliez pas la review qui procure un sourire niais à l'auteur de cette fiction. J'ai glissé les noms de "Tom" et "Chris" dans cette fiction, saurez-vous identifié ces acteurs nommé?

Au fait ma prof à beaucoup aimé l'histoire...et elle as dit que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination...Si elle savait...


End file.
